


Among the Stars

by cipherninethousand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, KOTET Spoilers, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: While the rest of the Alliance celebrates its latest victory, the Commander's gone missing. For the ‘May the Rainbow be with You Color meme.’ Tahjan prompted black : Gazing at the moon/stars.(Translations for Mando'a are provided at the bottom.)





	

Torian asks the guards first. Not one had seen her, not that it’s surprising - they’ve started their own celebration and his wife is sneaky on a good day. He wanders down the path from the base, further and further, past soldiers and staff, drinking. Singing. Dancing. Not a blaster to be seen, but that’s not surprising either. The Mando’ade have their own camp further north.

It’s nearly two kilometers east before the footprints thin out enough to easily tell them apart, and a fresh set with Nestani’s tread is pressed into the soil. Torian looks to the left. In the dim light he spots her, green skin almost invisible in the grass, the dim light.

“Thought I might find you here,” Torian murmurs. “You all right? * _Graoti’r meyu saryir o’r ogir, cyare._ ”

“Just wanted some quiet.”

Torian flops down in the grass beside Nestani; she curls into him, tucking her head beneath his chin. The sun’s truly set now, giving way to a million glimmering stars scattered across velvet sky. The silence lasts for a while.

And then, she asks. “Could I have saved her?”

“Vette died with honor. That’s more than most * _aruetii_ could do.”

She sighs against him. The answer she expected, perhaps, but not the one she wanted. “She shouldn’t have had to die. Vette wasn’t one of us…she shouldn’t have had to die that way!”

“We go into battle knowing we might die,” Torian replies.

“Vette was right there! I caught her, she was safe, and then _that._ ”

Nestani needs say no more. Not when both can see Vette in their minds, collapsing into her arms (seemingly safe) just before Vaylin reaches out, and the awful crack, like a blaster shot. They lapse into silence again, staring up at the sky.

“It’s too late to make her a Mando, but if you want to honor Vette…we could give her the * _aay’han._ Bury her like a warrior. Spread her ashes among the stars.”

“I think she’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was a lot pissed that there was absolutely no acknowledgement for the death of a friend. This is my answer, at least until I write fix it fic.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1\. *Graoti’r meyu saryir o’r ogir, cyare. - Missing quite the party in there, beloved.
> 
> 2\. *Aruetii - Outsider
> 
> 3\. *Aay’han - Literally, a moment of mourning and joy. A Mandalorian funeral chant, and here I used it as a word referring to their funeral rites. Song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7f-HvIKYzs


End file.
